


I Smell Sex and Cookies

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What more do you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to her own devices, Morgana will amuse herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Smell Sex and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> For comment_fic

A litany of obscene sounds were coming from Arthur's bedroom: there was grunting, groaning, and gasping; appellations of deities and demi-gods, and perhaps even professional wrestlers. She heard slurping, squelching, slapping, squealing, creaking and the banging of the headboard against the wall.

It had been going on for over an hour and at first she'd been interested, maybe even a little -okay, a lot- turned on. Then she had been impressed, but now Morgana was downright disgruntled.

Slamming her paperback shut and tossing it aside, Morgana wandered into the kitchen. The plate of Christmas cookies Merlin had brought Arthur called to her, and she peeled back the cling-film in curiosity.

Morgana was absolutely delighted to find a veritable array of lewd cookies, from the dong-shaped sugar cookies dusted with edible glitter to the anatomically correct gingerbread men. Cackling, she bit the head off of one and then another. It was sad, but this was the only cock she was going to get for the foreseeable future and she always had been a tad greedy.

Mid-way through the plate, the boys were still at it, so Morgana picked up her phone and sent her brother a text: I'm eating your cookies as payment for listening to you. Happy sexing!

A minute later, there was a loud thud and rustling. Mostly naked, Arthur threw open the door. "God damnit, Morgana! Get out of my cookies!"


End file.
